


Ich denke - Er tat

by Saruman



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst und Romantik, Asuma am Telefon, Eifersucht, Kurenai am Telefon, M/M, Perspektivwechsel, ein Rudel Hunde, ein Tag - zwei Sichtweisen, vorschneller Kakashi und beunruhigter Iruka
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saruman/pseuds/Saruman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich hatte Pläne, doch das Leben kam dazwischen. Iruka wollte Kakashi überraschen, doch der kam nie nach Hause. Zwei Perspektiven, ein Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich denke - Er tat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think - He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775157) by [Saruman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saruman/pseuds/Saruman). 



> Auch auf Deutsch gehört Naruto mir nicht. Leider. Es wäre besser, wenn ICH der Besitzer wäre! Ehrlich! :>

**Ich denke – Er tat**

 

So war es nicht geplant – nicht jetzt, wenn ich endlich meinen Arsch hochkriege.

 

Ich hatte einen Plan! Ich hab mit Leuten gesprochen, hab dafür gesorgt, dass sie tun, was getan werden muss, um diesen Abend perfekt zu machen, zum perfekten Abend, um zu tun, was sich richtig anfühlt – und genau jetzt muss ich sehen, wie du mit irgendeinem Schwachsinnigen am Arm in einen Gaystore gehst.

 

Du gehst einfach so rein, mit einem Stricher am Arm, genau vor meinen Augen, und ich fühle die Welt um mich herum zerbrechen.

Ein paar Anrufe später wissen meine Freunde, dass sie nichts mehr vorbereiten müssen; nicht für mich, nicht für dich, nicht für _uns_.

Morgen bringe ich den Ring zurück…

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute Zeit für dich habe“, informierte ihn der kurzangebundene Ton seiner Freundin. „Oder sonst irgendwann.“

 

Iruka stockte, als er das hörte. Was sollte denn diese plötzliche Feindschaft? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, er käme mit den Freunden seines Freunds ganz gut klar – sie kannten sich immerhin schon seit fünf Jahren. Aber Kurenais Stimme hatte endgültig geklungen, ebenso wie das wiederhallende **KLICK** des aufgelegten Telefonhörers.

Schnell wählte er Asumas Nummer. Er wollte wissen, was er getan hatte, um Kurenais Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

 

„Iruka.“ Nichts in der Stimme des muskulösen Mannes machte Iruka glauben, er sei willkommen.

 

„Hallo Asuma“, versuchte er es trotzdem. „Ich hab gerade mit Kurenai gesprochen und frage mich-„

 

„Damit hab ich nichts zu tun. Ich muss los.“ Ein weiteres KLICK beendete auch dieses Gespräch. Iruka war mehr als verwirrt und er war versucht, noch mehr Leute anzurufen; Yamato vielleicht…? Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass keiner von Kakashis Freunden mit ihm reden wollte. Sie _mussten_ mit ihm sprechen!

Als er nach Hause gekommen war, war Kakashi nirgends aufzufinden gewesen. Das war jetzt schon Stunden her und er war immernoch nicht heimgekommen.

 

Heute war ihr fünfter Jahrestag und Iruka hatte etwas Besonderes für Kakashi geplant; doch wie das Leben so spielte, war er nun alleine zu Hause und wusste nicht, wohin sein Partner verschwunden war.

Nicht mal Gai hatte auf Irukas Anruf reagiert und das war Etwas, das den jungen Mann ganz besonders beunruhigte. Der energiegeladene Mann wusste eigentlich immer, wo Kakashi sich aufhielt, und das war nur eines seiner vielen, manchmal beunruhigenden Talente.

Da er nicht ans Telefon gegangen war, war sich Iruka umso sicherer, dass Gai etwas wusste, es aber nicht verraten wollte.

 

Dass Iruka bereits mehrmals versucht hatte, Kakashi auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, verstand sich wohl von selbst, doch er hatte jedes Mal lediglich die Mailbox erreicht und mehrere Nachrichten hinterlassen, jede einzelne ein Attest dafür, dass er besorgt war.

Wohin war sein Freund verschwunden, und dann auch noch an ihrem besonderen Tag?

 

Iruka fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schulterlanges Haar, während die andere in seinem Schritt herumnestelte. Kakashis Überraschung begann, langsam aber sicher ziemlich unbequem zu werden.

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

„ _Kakashi, wo auch immer du steckst, bitte ruf mich an!_ “

Du klingst armselig und das bringt mich zum Lachen. Mein Lachen klingt genauso bemitleidenswert wie deine Flennerei. Geschieht dir recht, du Bastard; dafür, dass du mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast, als ginge es niemanden was an.

 

Es hat dich eine ganze Menge an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, bis ich auf deine Masche reingefallen bin – eine Menge Leute hatten mir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass ich endlich mein selbstgewähltes Singledasein aufgeben und dem ‚ehrlichen, jungen Mann‘ doch eine Chance geben sollte. Du würdest mir schon zeigen, wie viel besser das Leben mit jemandem an meiner Seite ist; vom besseren Sex mal ganz zu schweigen.

Damals habe ich erklärt, dass mein Sexleben durchaus in Ordnung war, Frau Hand hatte immerhin ein paar durchaus fähige Töchter, aber Asuma hatte mir lediglich den _Blick_ zugeworfen, seine Zigarette locker zwischen den Lippen und eine Augenbraue zweifelnd hochgezogen. Du kennst ja den _Blick_.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie viel besser es _in echt_ ist, ganz im Gegensatz zu deinen Pornobüchern und ‚Frau Hand und ihren Töchtern‘.“

 

Das wusste ich; ich war keine Jungfrau, okay?! Ich konnte mit festen Beziehungen einfach nichts anfangen – gerade du solltest wissen, dass ich dank meines Vaters mit einigen ernsthaften Komplexen und Verlustängsten gesegnet bin.

Komplexe und Ängste, die tief in mir brennen, und für eine Weile hast du diese Feuer bekämpft. Doch jetzt, jetzt hast du Öl ins Feuer gegossen…

 

„ _Bitte, lass mich wenigstens wissen, dass es dir gut geht!_ “

Schon wieder eine Nachricht, noch eine ins Telefon geschluchzte Bitte. Du klingst wie ein Bettler. Du… _Person_ hast kein Recht, so verzweifelt zu klingen! Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich abgehauen bin!

Als mein Telefon schon wieder klingelt erwarte ich, deinen Namen, ‚Umino, Iruka‘ auf dem Display zu lesen – jetzt muss ich bei dem Gedanken kichern, dass ich aus dir einen Hatake machen wollte – aber es ist nicht dein Name, der aufleuchtet. Der ausgesprochen „hippe“ Klingelton verrät mir, dass Gai mit mir reden will. Zu blöd, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden will. Zu blöd, dass ich mit niemandem reden will.

 

Ein leises _Biep!_ verrät, dass eine weitere Nachricht ankommt, ein weiterer fruchtloser Versuch, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Ich werd’s ignorieren, genauso, wie ich jeden weiteren Versuch ignorieren werde, egal von wem – das Leben hat mich eine weitere Lektion gelehrt und ich werde nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen.

 

Ich muss trotzdem noch meine Sachen holen. Nachdem ich entschieden habe, dass ich wieder der perverse Einsiedler von früher werde, brauche ich meine Pornos und mein Lieblingsgleitgel zurück. Zum Glück habe ich noch eine Tube davon übrig, die nicht durch dich kontaminiert wurde, durch den betrügenden Abschaum, der du bist.

 

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei übrig, Frau Hand“, sage ich zu meiner Hand. „Naja, wir, deine Töchter und meine Hunde.“

Der Ring, der einst jemand anderes ‚Frau Hand‘ schmücken sollte, wiegt Tonnen in meiner Hosentasche.

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

Als der Kirchturm 10 schlug war Iruka mehr als nur beunruhigt. Was, wenn Kakashi etwas zugestoßen war? Er würde niemals seine Hunde vernachlässigen, doch die waren mittlerweile genauso unruhig wie Iruka.

Das mochte jedoch damit zu tun haben, dass sie den ganzen Tag nicht draußen gewesen waren – der Partner ihres Herrchens hatte sich strikt geweigert, die Wohnung zu verlassen, nicht mal für eine kurze Runde um den Block. Das Rudel wollte jedoch auch nicht den Zorn eines ihrer Menschen riskieren und auf den Teppich pinkeln.

Doch es wurde mit jedem Moment immer dringender…

 

„Ruhe!“ schrie Iruka, um den betäubenden Lärm der winselnden Hunde zu übertönen. Normalerweise würde er die unschuldigen Tiere nicht anschreien, doch seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt – und gänzlich unschuldig konnte man Kakashis Hunde im Grunde sowieso nicht nennen.

Es war ein beinahe verzweifelter Versuch, sich abzulenken, als Iruka aufsprang und die Handvoll Hundeleinen ergriff, die an einem Haken bei der Tür hingen. Das sorgte dafür, dass der Geräuschpegel, den die Hunde verursachten, in ungeahnte Höhen stieg, dieses Mal jedoch aus erleichterter Aufregung.

 

Bull, der gigantische Boxer, kratzte bereits an der Tür in dem verzweifelten Versuch, den nächsten Baum, der in Sicht kam, zu erreichen, und wurde in seiner Verzweiflung nur von dem kleinen Mops Pakkun, übertroffen, der auf Bulls Rücken saß und herzzerreißend Jaulte. Er warf Iruka einen beinahe menschlichen Blick zu, der um Erleichterung geradezu bettelte.

Iruka gluckste trotz der Horrorbilder, mit denen sein Gehirn ihn folterte. Kakashi in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, voller Dreck und Blut, das sich unter ihm sammelte…

 

Sobald alle Leinen mit den passenden Halsbändern verbunden waren und die Tür sich öffnete wurde Iruka hinter den Hunden her gezerrt; ein Schweif hinter einem Kometen aus acht verzweifelten Hunden.

Es sah wirklich komisch aus: Alle acht Hunde drängten sich um einen einzigen Kirschbaum und hoben ihr Bein; es brauchte wirklich nicht viel Phantasie, um sie erleichtert aufseufzen zu hören.

Nachdem auch der letzte Hund sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte fand sich Iruka auf der Straße wieder; es blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als den acht Tieren den Weg entlang zu folgen, denn gegen deren Beharrlichkeit war wirklich kein Kraut gewachsen.

 

Die Straße entlang, über eine andere Straße und hinaus in die Vororte Konohas führte die kleine Prozession, um Ecken herum und weitere Sträßchen entlang, bis sie schließlich einen idyllischen See erreichten, der in den Tiefen des Konohawaldes versteckt lag.

Die Hunde bellten aufgeregt, mit wedelnden Schwänzen und freudiger Erwartung in ihren Augen, als sie ihr Aushilfs-Herrchen für den heutigen Tag anschauten. Es war fast, als erwarteten sie etwas bestimmtes, und schließlich verstand Iruka und löste die Leinen, um die Hunde freizulassen.

Deswegen also brauchte Kakashi immer so lang, wenn er mit dem Rudel unterwegs war: Die Hunde gingen schwimmen!

 

Kakashi hatte Iruka nie mitgenommen, wenn er das Rudel ausführte. Er hatte immer gesagt, er müsse mit ihnen allein sein, damit die Tiere ihn als ihren einzigen Alpha ansahen. Das war wichtig, da die acht Hunde ihn sonst leicht überwältigen könnten, sollten sie sich zusammen tun. Iruka hatte immer gedacht, dass das mehr oder minder lächerlich war, immerhin waren es nur Hunde!, doch nach dem heutigen Abend wusste er es besser. Das Rudel war tatsächlich eine Macht, die es nicht zu unterschätzen galt!

Als Iruka seinen Blick über die planschenden Hunde schweifen ließ, erinnerten sie ihn stark an ihren Halter. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie einschüchternd und gefährlich, doch sie waren auch leicht zu begeistern und mochten es, im See zu schwimmen. Und, ebenso wie die Hunde, wusste auch Kakashi herzhaftes Rubbeln verschiedenster Körperstellen durchaus zu schätzen.

 

Iruka sank in das Gras am Seeufer und verlor sich erneut in Gedanken und Ängsten.

Was war mit Kakashi passiert?

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

Sind das meine Hunde, die da aufgeregt bellen und jaulen? Scheint so, denn sonst gibt’s hier in der Gegend niemanden mit einem ganzen Rudel. Aber wie sind sie hergekommen?

 

Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie heute vernachlässigt habe, aber wie sollte ich mich um sie kümmern, wenn ich doch wusste, dass _du_ in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung sein würdest? Ich wollte dich meiden, also mied ich auch die Wohnung, und meine Hunde sind diejenigen, die es ausbaden mussten.

Über unsere gemeinsame Wohnung nachzudenken erinnert mich daran, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist, dass wir zusammen wohnen. Jener Tag fühlt sich nicht so viel anders an als der Tag heute begonnen hatte…

Es hatte ebenfalls ein Geschenk gegeben; ganz ähnlich wie das Geschenk, das gerade dabei ist, meine Gedanken hier und jetzt zu vergiften, während es in seiner Box in meiner Hand liegt.

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

“ _Oh bitte, du bist ein Zahnarzt! Mittlerweile solltest du dich daran gewöhnt haben, was vor dem Gesicht zu haben!“ sagte Iruka verspielt._

_„Ich_ bin _daran gewöhnt, aber sonst hab ich die Maske vor dem Mund, nicht vor den Augen.“_

_„Das solltest du wirklich mal ausprobieren, es steht dir unheimlich gut!“_

 

Du hattest viel zu viel Spaß, für meinen Geschmack. Es war mies genug, dass ich mich zu dieser kindischen Runde Topfschlagen hatte überreden lassen, aber dass du auch noch dabei sein würdest und dir die ganze Zeit den Arsch ablachst?!

 

“ _Solltest du mir nicht eigentlich Tipps geben, wo ich suchen muss? Und mir einen Kochlöffel geben, damit ich den armen Topf vermöbeln kann?“_

_„Nee“, summte Iruka. „Jedes Kochgerät wird in deiner Hand zu einer Waffe und ich will auch gar nicht, dass du irgendwas vermöbelst. Deine Hände reichen voll und ganz aus, und du sollst ja auch gar keinen Topf finden._ Ich _bin dein Ziel!“_

 

Das hatte sofort mein Interesse geweckt. Und es hatte mich verwirrt. _“Ich suche dich?“_

_„Ja, ‘Kashi, du sollst mich suchen. Und sobald du mich gefunden hast werde ich… den nächsten Schritt erklären.“_

Warum hörtest du dich so nervös an? Das hatte ich mich damals gefragt. Der nächste Schritt konnte eigentlich nur meinen, dass wir Sex haben würden, und das war wirklich kein Thema, das auch nur einen von uns nervös machen konnte. Nicht, nachdem wir bereits ein ganzes Jahr zusammengewesen waren – auf den Tag genau.

 

_Iruka plante doch nicht etwa, ihn zu verlassen, oder? Er würde nicht durch die Tür abhauen, während Kakashi mit verbundenen Augen und hilflos durch die leere Wohnung tapste und ihn verzweifelt suchte…_

_“Beruhig dich, Kakashi! Ich gehe nirgendwohin, du musst also nicht hyperventilieren.“_

 

Deine sanfte Stimme beruhigte mich sofort. Es kann halt niemand aus seiner Hand, nehm ich an, aber du schaffst es immer, mich wieder runterzuholen.

_„Okay, ‘Ruka. Danke! Und jetzt versteck dich, damit ich dich endlich jagen kann!“ Zum Glück kannte Kakashi Irukas Wohnung genauso gut wie seine eigene._

_Ein paar obskure Geräusche, ein wenig leises Fluchen (als Lehrer würde man Iruka niemals laut fluchen hören), und dann endlich: „Okay, du kannst jetzt kommen.“_

_„Eigentlich hätte ich dich ganz gern um mich rum, wenn ich das tue…“ kicherte Kakashi und begann endlich die Suche nach dem Verlorenen Lehrer._

_„Eeeeiiiiskalt da drüben, ‘Kashi“, konnte man den Lehrer giggeln hören, doch seine Stimme verriet auch, wo er sich versteckt hielt._

_„Weißt du“, meckerte Kakashi los. „es ist ziemlich gemein, sich AUF der Couch zu verstecken und mich über den Boden krabbeln zu lassen.“_

_„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den Anblick von dir auf den Knien genieße , ‘Kashi. Und ich habe mich NICHT auf der Couch versteckt, also hör die Maulerei auf.“_

Ich mochte diese verspielte Seite an dir, mochte auch, was deine rauchige Stimme mit meiner Libido anstellte. Ich verdoppelte meine Anstrengungen, dich zu finden, und umrundete die Couch um dich zu erreichen. Als ich dich fand berührten meine Daumen nackte Haut und meine Finger breiteten sich über deinen flachen Bauch aus, ohne auf eine Lage Stoff zu stoßen. _„Ruka?“_

_„Weiter unten, Kashi“, flüstertest du in mein Ohr. „Du könntest mögen, was du da findest…“_

_Wandernde Finger folgten der Linie deiner glatten Haut, entlang deiner Seiten zählte ich deine Rippen bis ich schließlich etwas erreichte, das sich anfühlte wie… „ein Keuschheitsgürtel?“_

_Ich brauchte meine Augen nicht, um zu wissen, dass dein ganzer Körper mittlerweile rot geworden war. „J- Ja.“_

_Eine meiner Hände fand dein Gesicht und ich drehte dich in meine Richtung; ich wusste, dass du dich wegdrehen würdest, geniert durch die Situation, in du dich selbst gebracht hattest. Obwohl ich dich nicht sehen konnte beruhigte ich dich doch sowohl mit Worten, als auch mit sanften Küssen, während meine Finger weiterhin deinen wunderschönen Körper liebkosten._

_„Gehört ein Schlüssel zum Set?“ murmelte ich gegen deine Lippen. Das Schloss widersetzte sich erfolgreich all meinen Versuchen, es mit den Fingern zu knacken._

_„Nur dass du’s weißt: Dieses Schloss ist extra angefertigt.“ Deine Stimme füllte meine Ohren mit seidenen Worten, sie meinten so viel mehr als sie sagten. Du hattest eine ganze Menge Geld investiert, um meine (erst vor kurzem entdeckten) Vorlieben zu befriedigen, obwohl du, sobald es um Sex ging, eigentlich eher der Schüchternere warst. Eine Schüchternheit, die offensichtlich langsam weichen musste._

_„Und jetzt geht auch das Erklären los.“ Ich mochte nicht, dass du wieder Distanz zwischen unsere Körper brachtest, und doch ließ ich dich gehen. „Weißt du, Kashi, es ist nicht nur der Gürtel, der extra angefertigt wurde. Das Schloss ist ebenfalls nicht ganz normal. Eigentlich findet man so ein Schloss in Türen. Haustüren zum Beispiel. Und ganz zufällig passt der Schlüssel für den Gürtel auch in das Schloss in meiner Wohnungstür. Und ich hab gedacht, da ich ja schon zu dir gehöre, dann könnte doch auch meine Wohnung zu dir gehören…?“_

_„I- Iruka?“_

_„Zieh hier ein, Kakashi?“_

_Die Hälfte meiner Sachen befand sich sowieso schon in deiner Wohnung, ebenso wie die Spielzeuge der Hunde. Und das, was mir am Wichtigsten war, war ebenfalls hier, also zog ich dich zurück in meine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht in deinem Nacken. „Auf jeden Fall!“_

_Doch bevor ich in deine Wohnung eindrang, drang ich in dich ein. Mit verbundenen Augen verband ich unsere Körper. Die ganze Nacht lang._

*+~+*+~+*

 

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das erst vier Jahre her sein soll. Damals war noch alles in Ordnung; ist es immer gewesen, bis heute. Natürlich hatten wir auch Hochs und Tiefs, haben gestritten und uns vertragen; danach waren wir immer stärker als davor. Und jetzt war alles umsonst.

 

Alles ist zerbrochen, weil ich einfach nie gut genug war. Nicht gut genug für dich, nicht gut genug für meinen Vater, sogar meine Hunde kommen dank dir ohne mich aus.

Aber meine Hunde, mein Rudel, meine Familie gebe ich nicht auf. Sie halten mich für ihren Alpha, und doch ist es eigentlich umgekehrt. Ich brauche sie mehr als sie mich, vor allem jetzt. Jetzt, wo ich meinen eigenen Alphawolf verloren habe, jetzt, wo ich _dich_ verloren habe.

 

Wirst du heulen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich die Wahrheit weiß? Die Wahrheit von dir und diesem unbedeutenden Werauchimmer? Wirst du sogar so tun, als täte es dir leid? Als wärst du verletzt? Traurig? Und würdest du verdammt noch mal endlich aufhören, mich anzurufen?! Das ständige Klingeln und das Brummen des Vibrationsalarms gegen die Satinbox, die die Scherben unserer Beziehung enthält, machen mich verrückt.

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

 

Tausend Mal hatte Iruka Kakashis Klingelton schon verflucht, wann immer er ihre Zeit zu Zweit gestört hatte, wann immer er ihren Morgen verkürzt und sie auseinandergerissen hatte, sobald irgendeiner von Kakashis Patienten es für eine gute Idee hielt, ihren Zahnarzt an seinem freien Tag anzurufen.

Doch genau jetzt klang er wie Himmelsharfen und Engelsgesang. Kakashi musste irgendwo in der Nähe sein, und (Gott sei Dank!) nicht irgendwo in einer siffigen Seitenstraße. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht unbedingt, dass sein Liebling unverletzt war – Iruka musste den Mann immernoch finden, am liebsten an einem Stück.

 

„Kakashi, bist du da?“ Doch Irukas Ruf blieb unbeantwortet. „Pakkun“, änderte er seinen Plan, „Wo ist dein Papa, hm? Such den Papa!“

Der Blick, den ihm das einbrachte, war mehr, als Iruka hätte aushalten können, denn der Mops bedachte den Mann mit einem Starren, das eindeutig zeigte, was er davon hielt, wie ein Säugling behandelt zu werden, doch Iruka war verzweifelt. „Okay, es tut mir leid. Also, würdest du _bitte_ Kakashi für mich finden?“

 

Ein einfaches Bellen antwortete dem jungen Lehrer, dann wendete sich das gesamte Rudel in eine bestimmte Richtung und schlenderte einen unsichtbaren Pfad entlang. Schlendern hatten sie drauf, das war mal sicher; vermutlich hatten sie sich das bei ihrem Herrchen abgeguckt, war er doch der König des Schlenderns.

Die Gruppe war nur wenige Minuten unterwegs, bis sie eine Lichtung im Wald erreichte. Ausgetretene Kippen auf dem Boden verrieten, dass jemand hier gesessen hatte. Zumindest lag Kakashi nicht in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut, er war jedoch auch nirgends zu sehen.

 

„Kashi? Bitte! Ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo bist!“ Iruka wischte sich beschämt ein paar Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung aus den Augen und drehte sich immer wieder um, sein Blick stetig den dunklen Wald absuchend. Während der See wenigstens noch das kalte, silbrige Mondlicht reflektiert hatte, so schluckten die umgebenden Bäume selbst den letzten Rest an Licht und tauchten alles in absolute Schwärze. „Kakashi?“

 

„Warum bist du hier, Iruka?“

 

Der Angesprochene fuhr herum und scannte die Dunkelheit, suchte nach einer Bewegung oder einer Reflektion, die die Position des anderen Mannes verraten würde. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Warum bist du nicht nach Hause gekommen? Ich hab den ganzen Tag auf dich gewartet! Und die Hunde auch! Und du hast keinen meiner Anrufe angenommen und unsere Freunde benehmen sich komisch und-“

 

„Iruka“, wurde der Mann in seiner Tirade unterbrochen. „Sie wissen es, deswegen benehmen sie sich komisch.“

 

„Was wissen sie?“ Irukas Erleichterung, seinen verschollenen Partner gefunden zu haben, wurde schon langsam weniger.

 

„Was ich weiß.“

 

„Und was ist das?“

 

*+~+*+~+*

 

 

Du hast es wirklich darauf angelegt, mich wütend zu machen, was, Iruka? „Muss ich es wirklich sagen? Dass ich’s sehen musste war schon hart genug.“

 

Es tut weh, so verdammt weh. Es tut weh, diese Unterhaltung mit dir führen zu müssen, es tut sogar noch mehr weh, als dich mit diesem Wichser zusammen zu sehen, als ihr in den Erotikshop gegangen seid. Ich will das hier nicht tun müssen , ich will nicht mehr sehen, was ich nicht haben kann. Ich will nicht schon wieder lernen müssen, dass ich niemals glücklich sein kann, niemals komplett.

 

„Zwing mich nicht, es zu sagen, Iruka. Bitte, geh einfach und tu so, als hätte ich es gesagt, als hätte ich Schluss gemacht, damit du dich nicht schlecht fühlen musst. Obwohl du das solltest.“

 

Deine Augen suchen immernoch die Bäume nach einem Zeichen von mir ab. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich sogar, du hättest mich gefunden, für eine Sekunde fühlte es sich so an, als würdest du in mein Innerstes starren, in meine Seele, aber das hast du nicht. Dein Blick wanderte weiter, fand einen neuen Punkt, beobachtete ihn, als ob sich da was bewegen würde. Das wird es nicht, außer vielleicht ein Hund geht da entlang. Du hättest dich auf die Hunde konzentrieren sollen, anstatt auf die Bäume – jeder von ihnen war bereits bei mir gewesen und hatte mich mit einem freundlichen Stupser ihrer kalten, feuchten Nasen begrüßt.

 

„Ich versteh’s nicht, Kashi…“ Dein Flüstern klingt so armselig, genau wie deine Mailboxnachrichten. Vor ein paar Sekunden noch hast du so glücklich geklungen, warst so erleichtert, dass du mich gefunden hast und endlich Schluss machen kannst mit mir, und jetzt ziehst du die Mitleidstour? Da kann ich nur schnauben.

 

„Und plötzlich bin ich wieder Kashi? Gib’s auf, Iruka, wir beide wissen, was du heute getan hast. Nur dran zu denken tut weh genug, ich werde es nicht auch noch laut sagen.“ Ich spüre, wie meine Schultern absacken, mein Körper ineinander fällt, als hätten mich diese Worte alle Energie gekostet. „Tu doch einfach so, als hätte ich es schon gesagt, und geh endlich. Und sei morgen unterwegs, wenn ich meine Sachen aus der Wohnung hole.“

 

Irgendwann wird es zu viel und ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten; den ganzen Tag schon hatte ich gegen sie angekämpft, seit ich mit meinen Freunden gesprochen habe. Sie benetzen nicht nur mein Gesicht, sondern auch meine Stimme. „Ich muss abholen, was von meinem Leben noch übrig ist. Du hast mir heute so viel genommen, ich weiß nicht, ob überhaupt noch was da ist…“

 

„Ich-… Was? Kakashi, worüber redest du da?!“ Du hast Talent, Iruka. Fast nehme ich dir deine Nummer ab. Verwirrter Lover, hm? Du warst schon immer der Beste in Pantomime.

 

Bevor ich dir antworte lasse ich die Box mit dem überflüssig gewordenen Ring wieder in meine Tasche fallen. Es ist an der Zeit, mich den Konsequenzen meines Lebens als nicht ausreichender Mensch zu stellen. Deine Augen fallen sofort auf meine Form, du suchst nach Verletzungen, bevor du dich auf meine Augen konzentrierst.

Du wirst keine blutenden Wunden finden, Iruka, so tief bin ich nicht gesunken. Ich war versucht, oh, die Versuchung war groß, aber ich war schon immer stur. Ich würde mich von dieser Niederlage, von diesem Versagen nicht runterziehen lassen – immerhin bin ich daran gewöhnt, Menschen zu enttäuschen. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, nicht genug zu sein. Du könntest meinen Vater fragen, wie enttäuschend ich als Kind gewesen sein muss, dass er sich umbringen musste, um es auszuhalten. Solang du dich nicht umbringst bin ich in Ordnung.

 

Du magst untreuer Abschaum sein, aber du bist auch Iruka, _mein_ Iruka, den ich mit allem geliebt habe, was ich bin. Ich werde dich nicht hassen, mein Iruka, das könnte ich nie. Aber ich werde deine Existenz ignorieren, so gut ich kann.

 

„Ich wollte, dass dieser Tag besonders ist, Iruka. Shikaku hat Choza für mich angerufen, wir hatten eine Reservierung in seinem Restaurant; er schuldete mir noch was, weil ich ihm im College geholfen habe, zu spicken. Dann hab ich Inoichi gebeten, den Tisch in Blumen zu ertränken, Asuma sollte unser Chauffeur sein, Kurenai habe ich shoppen geschickt, damit ich anständig aussehe. Ich habe mich sogar mit Gai getroffen, er kennt so einen Geiger, der alle deine Lieblingslieder gespielt hätte. Ich habe heute so viele Gefallen eingefordert… Ich glaube, jetzt gibt’s niemanden mehr, der mich aus dem Knast abholt, wenn ich es mal brauche.“

 

„Warum hast du das alles gemacht?“ Deine Augen sehen so wunderschön aus, selbst in der Dunkelheit. Das blasse Mondlicht leuchtet in ihnen, hebt deine Gesichtszüge hervor. Deine riesigen, rehbraunen Augen, so unschuldig schauend, und doch wohnt hinter ihnen der Geist eines Schlitzohrs, der immer dann hervorblitzt, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. „Ich verstehe es immernoch nicht…“

 

„Mit wem bist du zusammen, Iruka?“ Ich muss es wissen. Ich will es nicht wissen, aber ich _muss_. Ich muss der Hure einen Namen geben, die meine Liebe gestohlen hat, mein Leben.

 

„Mit dir.“ Es klingt so simpel, wie du das sagst, so überzeugt. „Was könntest du sonst meinen?“

 

„Wer war dieser Stricher, mit dem du heute pornoshoppen warst? In dem Laden, den du mit mir nicht mal angucken würdest?!“ Es tut mir leid, als du zusammenzuckst und einen Schritt zurücktrittst in Überraschung und Schock. Oder ist es Schuldgefühl?

 

„Was für ein Stricher? Welcher Laden? Was meinst-?“ Plötzlich verstehst du und Tränen rinnen dein hübsches Gesicht herab. „Du hast uns gesehen.“

 

„Ich habe euch gesehen.“ Mehr muss nicht gesagt werden, oder?

 

„Aber du verstehst nicht“, fängst du an, aber ich höre schon nicht mehr zu, sehe mir deine kleine Schauspieleinlage nicht mehr an.

„Ich verstehe ganz genau, Iruka. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe: Ich habe gesehen, wie du einen Erotikladen betreten hast, einen Laden mit Kabinen im hinteren Teil, und du hattest einen anderen Mann an deinem Rockzipfel – Hosenbund hängen. Und wenn ich dran denke, dass ich dich eigentlich… Ach, vergiss es! Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Sieht aus, als wären wir Geschichte.“

 

Meine Reaktionen sind langsamer, als sie sonst sind, meine Sicht ist verschwommen wegen der Tränen, die meine Augen füllen, und ich kann dir nicht ausweichen, als du dich beinahe auf mich wirfst. „Kashi, du musst mir zuhören!“

 

Ich versuche, dich abzuschütteln, doch deine Umarmung um meine Hüfte ist fest, als du dein Gesicht in meine Brust drückst. Ich kann dich so kaum verstehen und das Rauschen des Bluts in meinem Kopf macht es nicht einfacher.

„Du verstehst das nicht! Ja, ich war in dem Laden, aber es war für dich!“

 

Das lässt mich stocksteif dastehen. „Für mich?!“

 

„Ja! Ich habe Genma gebeten, mitzukommen. Heute ist _unser_ Tag und ich wollte dich überraschen. Aber wie sollte ich ausgerechnet dich überraschen, wenn ich doch nicht mal wusste, was ich kaufen sollte?“ Deine Stimme kippt und du weinst an meiner Brust; ich kann sogar deine Tränen spüren, als sie mein Shirt nass machen.

 

„Iruka, ich…“ bin sprachlos. Zu sprachlos, um zu sagen, dass ich sprachlos bin. Ich lege meinen Arm um deine bebenden Schultern und ziehe dich noch enger an mich. Auch meine Wangen sind nass und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass auch ich weine. Tränen landen auf deinem Haar und die haselnussbraunen Strähnen saugen sie auf. Ich beneide sie.

 

„Es war so peinlich da drin und ich wollte eigentlich sofort wieder durch diesen dummen Perlenvorhang abhauen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte doch eine Mission, ich war für dich da! Ich musste irgendwas besorgen um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, immernoch liebe, also bin ich geblieben. Und Genma hat blöde Witze gemacht und mich mit Plugs und Vibratoren und Dildos angestupst und gefragt, wie groß deiner ist und alles, aber ich hab es ausgehalten, für dich. Für uns.“

 

Ausgerechnet jetzt siehst du mich an. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo doch meine Augen gerade anfangen, überzulaufen. Lautlose Tränen, Scham, all das steht in meinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich liebe dich, Kakashi. Und ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht zu Hause warst und nicht ans Handy gegangen bist! Ohne unsere Freunde kann ich leben – die können mich zurzeit sowieso nicht leiden, wie es scheint – aber ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht! Also sag mir endlich, was los ist!“

 

Es ist genau wie an unserem ersten Jahrestag: Deine Stimme, die Stimme eines Engels bekämpft all die Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit, besiegt all die Teufel, die meine Seele verschlingen – du schlägst sie nieder mit deiner Liebe. „Nichts ist los, Ruka, jetzt nicht mehr. Als ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich schlimme Dinge gedacht. Ich habe schlimme Sachen gesagt, Ruka, und es tut mir so furchtbar leid! Glaubst du mir? Kannst du mir noch ein einziges Mal glauben?“

 

Warum siehst du mich jetzt so überrascht an? Warum bist du nicht enttäuscht von mir, weil ich deine Gefühle bezweifelt habe? Dass ich _uns_ angezweifelt habe?

„Du bist so dumm, Kashi!“ Dein Flüstern ist kaum hörbar, selbst als du meinen Kopf zu dir herabziehst und nur noch wenige Zentimeter unsere Lippen voneinander trennen. „Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Ich glaube alles, was du sagst. Der Himmel ist grün? Wenn du das sagst… Gai mag grün nicht? Kann schon sein – dann sollte er bloß nicht in den Himmel gucken. Ich folge dir überall hin, Kakashi. Ich liebe dich, Kashi, ganz egal, ob du das willst!“

 

Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als dich auch zu lieben? „Ich verdiene dich nicht, Iruka. Und bevor du was dazu sagst: Das ist mir egal, ich lasse dich trotzdem nicht gehen. Niemals.“

 

Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet das Gewicht in meiner Tasche, die Tonnen an Zweifeln und Sorgen, die ich mit mir herumgeschleppt habe seit ich dich mit dieser Genma-Person gesehen habe. Und was bleibt ist meine Entscheidung. Mit zitternden Fingern suche ich in meiner Hosentasche nach der Box, die etwas Kleines enthält, das der neue Anker für mein Leben sein könnte.

Ich sinke auf ein Knie, deine Hand in meinen, und sehe dir tief in die Augen. Ich kann dein Lächeln in deinem Blick leuchten sehen, sehe, wie du den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigst, fast fragend, und deine hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Du weißt, was ich vorhabe und ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Aber ich stelle die Frage trotzdem.

 

„Iruka, ich… Ich habe das alles geplant, wusste, wie alles abläuft. Wir sitzen im ‚Hidden Leaf‘ und genießen ein großartiges Essen, das Choza für uns gekocht hat. Rosenblütenblätter umgeben uns und ein namenloser Violinist spielt deine Lieblingslieder im Hintergrund und du siehst mich an, ich trage den Anzug, den Kurenai für mich rausgesucht hat. Und ich halte deine Hand und schaue in deine wunderschönen Augen, suche nach Worten. Und ich halte genau diese Box in der Hand. Diese Box enthält all meine Hoffnungen, meine Träume, mein gesamtes Leben. Aber auch all meine Sorgen, meine Albträume und meine Ängste. In dieser samtenen Box bin ich, in Form eines einfachen Goldrings. Ohne Diamant, das wäre doch ein bisschen zu mädchenhaft.“ Du grinst, musst beinahe kichern. Vielleicht doch nicht zu mädchenhaft, was? „Iruka, willst du mich zum Mann nehmen? Willst du all meine Ängste, meine Probleme und Sorgen nehmen und sie durch deine Träume, deine Hoffnungen und deine Liebe ersetzen?“

 

„Ich will, Kakashi, ich will!“ Du schreist deine Antwort beinahe. Warum schreist du? Es ist niemand da, der dich hören kann. „Ich will, dass die Welt hört, dass ich dich will!“ Womit auch das erklärt wäre… „Aber eins musst du mir versprechen,“ bestehst du jedoch, als ich den Ring auf deinen vierten Finger der rechten Hand streife.

 

„Alles, Ruka!“

 

„Versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal mit mir sprichst, bevor du wieder etwas überanalysierst, okay? Du brauchst mich, damit ich dir die Dinge erklären kann, die du siehst. Ich bin nicht umsonst Lehrer geworden!“

 

Du weißt einfach immer, was ich denke, nicht wahr? Eigentlich sollte mich das beunruhigen, ernsthaft. Aber… das tut’s nicht.

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich grade so schön dran bin am Übersetzen, gibt’s auch gleich meinen Kommentar zu der Story.  
> Diese Geschichte nahm diesen Anfang, während ich Nachhilfe gegeben habe. Die Kinder arbeiteten leise, ich langweilte mich leise, also nahm ich meinen Block und hab angefangen, wild drauflos zu schreiben. Und recht schnell stellte sich heraus, dass das, was ich da so hinkritzelte, ziemlich experimentierfreudig war, eben nicht typisch das, was ich sonst schreibe. Deswegen auch die unübliche Form und Erzählweise; die Geschichte wollte einfach in der ersten Person Singular, Gegenwart und dritte Person Singular, Vergangenheit geschrieben werden. Und da man sich als Autor gegen seine Geschichten sowieso nie durchsetzen kann, hab ich’s halt dabei belassen und einfach mal geschaut, wo wir denn rauskommen. Ihr habt gerade das Ergebnis gelesen.
> 
> Noch ein paar Gedanken zur Entstehung dieser Geschichte, für alle, die’s interessiert.  
> Wie gesehen, beginnt die Story in der ersten Person, allerdings zunächst mal ohne irgendein Konzept. Ich wusste anfangs nicht mal, in wessen Kopf ich eigentlich stecke, doch schon bald kristallisierte sich heraus, dass Kakashi seine Geschichte erzählt, dass es Kakashi war, der mitteilen will, wie er sich den Tag vorgestellt hatte und doch bitter enttäuscht wird. Doch von wem?
> 
> Die zweite Person, deren Namen ich am Anfang gar nicht kannte. Ihr hättet die Bilder sehen sollen, die ich gesehen habe, während ich fröhlich am Schreiben war! Kakashi, versteckt zwischen ein paar riesigen Topfpflanzen in einer schäbigen Ecke der Stadt, beobachtet seinen Verlobten in spe dabei, wie er ausgerechnet den Erotikshop betritt, über den er sich bei Kakashi immer beschwert; und das auch noch mit einem Fremden an seiner Seite!  
> Der Verlobte (in meinem Kopf) trug einen hochstehenden, haselnussbraunen Pferdeschwanz (Mangastyle) und knallrote, beschämte Wangen, also war klar, über wen ich da schrieb.  
> Man kann mich also nun wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wo sich doch Kakashi und Iruka geradezu aufgedrängt haben! ;)
> 
> Aber warum dann erste und dritte Person? Ich wollte, dass wir Kakashi direkt begleiten, im Prinzip sogar Kakashi sind. Wir sollten denken, was er denkt, fühlen, was er fühlt. Deswegen habe ich uns in ihn hinein geschrieben, wie die kleine Stimme, die uns alle unsere Gedanken vorsagt.
> 
> Ich brauchte also eine andere Perspektive für Iruka. Kakashi wusste nicht, was Iruka dachte oder machte, da er nicht dabei war und ihn weder sprechen noch sehen konnte. Deswegen sehen wir Iruka in der Vergangenheit, so als ob er später jemandem erklären würde, was er den Tag über erlebt, gedacht und gefühlt hat. Wie besorgt er war, weil sein Freund (jetzt Verlobter ;) ) nicht erreichbar war. Man könnte sich quasi vorstellen, dass Kakashi und Iruka sich später einmal über diesen Tag unterhalten – und schon habt ihr, was Iruka Kakashi erzählt.


End file.
